Découvertes d amour
by JUJUDEMARS
Summary: Emma et Regina n étaient pas destinées à se détester mais Cora n est pas loin
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour voilà je publie ma première fic, je me lance enfin je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser mais bon… je lis beaucoup de fic sur ouat et j ai eu d un seul coup l inspiration donc voilà.

 **Je ne peux vous dire le jour de publication mais je vais essayé d être régulière.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de ABC mais l histoire est à moi.**

Cora planta sa main dans le cœur de la sauveuse pour le lui arracher mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en se trouvant dans l incapacité de l extraire. Puis comme un million de flashs, elle put voir tous les souvenirs d Emma depuis toujours mais ce qui interpellait la sorcière fut les images de sa propre fille. Dire que l étonnement était grand serai un euphémisme car dans ces images volées, elle pu voir l attachement très particulier qui uni notre sauveuse à l'evil queen.

 **Emma voyant ses propres sôuvenirs et secrets à la merci de Cora se sentit sortir de ses gonds, un halo de lumière l entoura et elle projeta la reine de cœur à plusieurs mètres d elle.**

 **Cora venait de comprendre le temps qu'elle avait pu perdre avec sa propre fille sans son cœur. Emma voyant la tristesse de la sorcière défigurant ses traits et voulu lui venir en aide.**

 **Snow était près d elles sur ses gardes son arc bandé à l extrême, une flèche prête, à l affût du moindre geste déplacé de Cora, l idée que sa fille puisse l aidé ne lui plaisait absolument pas mais Emma est la sauveuse et une charming et de ce fait elle ne pouvait et ne voulait faire autrement.**

 **Cora ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments bons ou mauvais, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça en s arrachant le cœur il y a bien des années de cela, avant même la naissance de Regina car l amour est une faiblesse et n importe quel sentiment peut-être une faille pour atteindre le pouvoir et cela elle ne pouvait ce le permettre. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle se demande si elle n avait pas tout faux depuis toutes ces années. Il est vrai qu'elle a du pouvoir et c est quand même la reine de cœur mais au final se dit elle cela valait il toute cette souffrance, cette tristesse, cette solitude le fait de se faire détester par tous et surtout sa fille, celle qui n à toujours vécu que pour attirer ses bonnes grâce pour ensuite se voir piétiner le cœur et l âme par celle-ci ? Probablement pas…**

 **Cora regarde Emma de ses yeux marron si ressemblant à ceux de Regina et s exclame :**

Je crois que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente ….

Pardon ? **Emma la regarde de ses yeux vert complètement abasourdie**

\- Vous avez parfaitement compris **.**

 **Emma ne comprenait pas ce que la reine de cœur essayé de lui dire et snow restait dubitative quand aux dire de celle-ci**

 **La sorcière voyant l incompréhension des deux femmes se mit à sourire, se sourire machiavélique qu'arbore Regina si souvent et qui vous donne froid dans le dos. Pourtant elle reprit son air sérieux …**

Je souhaiterais venir avec vous à Storybrook pour pouvoir voir ma fille et essayer de rattraper le temps perdu.

 **Snow éclata littéralement de rire à sa demande car elle mieux que quiconque connaît les ressentiments de l'evil queen vis-à-vis de sa génitrice, Emma quand à elle restais perplexe face à cette demande légitime mais pourtant dangereuse.**

 **Face à l incrédulité des deux charming, Cora se met a expliquer :**

Il y a longtemps et jusqu'à récemment je ne songeait qu'au pouvoir et la grandeur que cela procure…et j ai donc fais des choses horribles sans ressentir le moindre remords mais pas sans raison pour pouvoir être ainsi il a fallut que je m enlève le cœur car la magie à toujours un prix. **Ses yeux perdus dans le vague elle se reprit…** j ai fais cela avant la naissance de Regina et malheureusement elle a subit les conséquences de mes actes.

 **Snow n en revenait pas jamais elle n avait entendu se qui ressemblé à des confidences venir de la part de la reine de cœur et surtout à sa fille et elle mais la véracité des propos tenus ne pouvait être remis en cause. Elle savait l acte cruel que Cora avait eu envers Daniel et Regina et voulait vraiment savoir si elle assumé ses actes comme elle le dit, elle savait également que Cora ignoré que sa fille lui avait avoué la terrible tragédie donc elle se lança :**

Pourquoi Regina à une telle rancœur envers vous au point de vouloir vous voir disparaître ? **Elle espérait vraiment avoir une réponse franche car cela serait plus simple de répondre à sa demande.**

 **Même si elle se ressentait plus rien depuis longtemps un éclair de culpabilité traversa ses yeux...**

Comme je vous l ai dis j ai fais des choses atroces mais c est ma fille qui a le plus subit, **elle souffla et se reprit,** je l ai torturée avec ma magie pour que sont comportement et son esprit soit celui d une reine… Mais le pire c est d avoir tué son true love devant ses yeux.

 **Emma n en revenait de ce qu'elle venait d entendre comment une mère peut elle infliger pareil souffrance à son enfant. Elle comprenait désormais certain comportement de la mairesse, son instinct de conservation et sa peur de manque de contrôle.**

 **Snow elle était de plus en plus stupéfaite par le récit de Cora et pause sa dernière question :**

Comment ?

De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Emma.

Comment l as-tu assassiné ?

Je lui est arraché le cœur et je l ai écrasé devant ses yeux…

Pourquoi **? Emma sentait son cœur se presser devant ce récit**

Comme je vous l ai dis l amour est une faiblesse enfin c est ce que je pensais toutes ces années et il n'était pas question que ma fille détruise tous ce que j avais mis temps de temps à construire.

Est qu'est ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ? **La phrase sortie de la bouche des deux charming en même temps fit sourire Cora.**

En voulant vous arracher le cœur mais n y arrivant pas miss Swan, j ai pu voir la force de l amour et la pureté qui en découle votre force et vos pouvoirs sont sans limites.

Et donc vous voulez aimer et être aimé pour pouvoir l acquérir ?

Oui et non **, Cora dégluti et reprit,** oui je voudrais avoir se pouvoir mais le votre est unique car il est le fruit du véritable amour et j imagine maintenant toutes les choses que j aurais pu faire et avoir si ma magie m avait servie pour le bien. Ma fille serait à mes côtés et probablement heureuse. **Cora avait bien d autres pensées envers sa fille mais se gardé d en dire plus pour l instant.**

 **Emma et snow se regardé avec un air perplexe mais elle savait que leur décision était prise mais sous certaines conditions.**

 **Pendant ce temps là à storybrook Regina, Henry et Gold tergiversaient pour savoir si il fallait détruire le puit pour éviter le drame Cora et ainsi perdre la sauveuse et sa mère ou prendre le risque pour les faire revenir. Henry suppliait sa mère adoptive de cet air auquel elle ne pouvait dire non et abdiquât. Au fond d elle, elle voulait revoir Emma car malgré tout ce qui a put se passer entre elles, elle lui été redevable et ne voulait plus voir ce visage si triste qu'arboré Henry depuis sa disparition.**

Regina, majesté tu ne peux pas faire ce que te demande Henry c'est trop risqué imagine les conséquences

Ne l'écoutes pas maman il a juste peur mais je sais que tu es assez forte pour y arriver, après tout tu as toute cette magie en toi, tu peux faire face à ta mère si elle vient et je serais à tes côtés si tu as besoin de moi.

 **Regina avait les larmes aux yeux cela faisait longtemps que son petit prince n avait crû en elle avec cette determination et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Mais le danger que Cora représente continue de la faire douter et plus que tout peur. Plusieurs fois elle a essayé de la maintenir loin d'elle et avec sa malédiction elle avait réussi mais maintenant avec son retour probable l'evil queen n'a savait plus quoi faire….**

 **Près du lac Nostos les trois femmes se préparaient au retour Emma et Snow avaient conclu un accord avec la reine de cœur et celle-ci accepta sans conditions… Enfin ça c est ce qu'elle veut leur faire croire car Cora à toujours une idée derrière la tête mais elle a besoin de voir sa fille et de quelques détails supplémentaires pour arriver à ses fins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, déjà un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu. Cela fait plaisir à voir, je tenais à m excuser pour les fautes mais j'ai pas de bêta pour la relecture donc j'essaie de faire attention. Ensuite je voulais préciser au cas où car on me la demandé l'action se situe au moment où Emma et Snow reviennent de la forêt enchantée. Merci de me suivre en tout cas et maintenant la suite…**

 **Regina,Gold et Henry sont encore en train de tergiverser près du puit quand soudain la magie se fait ressentir…**

Maman je t'en supplie laisses les revenir **s'écrit Henry**

Je ne sais pas….

 **Puis voilà l'instant où notre reine s'élance avec sa magie pour absorber le sort du ténébreux. Elle catalyse toute sa force sent la puissance venir en elle mais ne flanche pas elle sait qu'elle fait le bon choix pour son fils, cette ville et peut-être pour elle-même mais ça elle ne pouvait le reconnaître.**

 **Tout à coup le silence se fait, plus aucun mouvement autour de se puit, l'angoisse et la tristesse d'avoir échoué se fait ressentir. Henry pleure et vient se blottir dans les bras de sa mère car il sait qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle pouvait, Regina sent son cœur se serrer car même si elle a beaucoup de désaccord avec miss Swan et encore plus avec Snow leur perte laisse un goût amer.**

 **Gold est soulagé, le danger est écarté pense t'il.**

 **Soudain des bruits se fonds entendre. Une main apparaît puis une deuxième et la c'est une Emma vivante quelque peu épuisée mais bien la qui sort du puit suivie de près par Snow.**

Emma, grand-mère, **s'écrit Henry en se jetant sur elles les larmes aux yeux**

Oui gamin nous sommes revenues… **Elle s'agenouille pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le serrer dans ses bras.**

C'est grâce à Regina si vous avez pu passer **s'enquit le garçon avec un grand sourire à l'intention de la reine.**

 **Emma se tourne dans sa direction la remercie d'un mouvement de tête et d'un discret sourire. La peur et le soulagement peuvent se lire dans ses yeux mais la seconde d'après elle revêt son masque de froideur, elle ne veut pas démontrer un quelconque sentiment envers elles, envers personne.**

Qu'avez-vous fait miss Swan ? **Gold avait demandé cela d'un ton très dangereux et qui ne demandé pas de réponse car il avait senti sa magie bouillir en lui il reconnaissait cette empreinte qui faisait irradier sont être et frémir son cœur….Cora.**

 **Emma fit volte-face vers le puit ainsi que tous ceux se trouvant la pour découvrir une Cora impassible se tenant debout devant eux en les observants.**

Mère ? **Bredouille l'evil queen.**

Ma fille… **répond celle-ci.**

 **Les deux femmes se toisèrent Regina ne s'avait pas comment réagir mais avez surtout peur des réactions de sa génitrice. Elle reprit contenance puis se tournant vers les charming les yeux noirs irradiants de questions silencieuses et de peurs demande :**

Comment et pourquoi est-elle ici ?

C'est un peu long à expliquer…

J'ai tout mon temps **les coupa la reine.**

Bein pour faire court votre mère nous a demandé….

Si je pouvais venir **finit par interrompre Cora.**

Après tout ce qu'elle vous a fait dans la forêt enchantée, la menace qu'elle représente pour nous tous ici et surtout le danger qu'elle est de part sa magie et faut bien le dire son tempérament vous ne vous êtes pas dit que cela été une mauvaise idée ? **S'époumona Gold dont le visage était déformé par la rage, la rancune mais surtout par la peur. Car oui le ténébreux avait peur pas de la magicienne qu'était la reine de cœur car il savait que sa propre magie est bien plus puissante mais Cora avait une arme contre lui que personne ne connaît, que personne même lui jusqu'à cet instant ne connaissait et c'est en réalisant cela que la peur commence à s'insinuer en lui et il était hors de question que le ténébreux soit ainsi déstabilisé et faible devant cette femme.**

Il est vrai tout ce que vous dites Gold mais Cora comme Regina ainsi que tout méchant à droit à une deuxième chance, une rédemption **intervint Snow.**

 **Regina redressât la tête sur cette phrase, jamais elle n'aurait imaginer que son ex belle-fille puisse encore lui donner une énième opportunité de changer, de devenir meilleure pourtant c'est ce qu'elle veut elle les a sauvés de ce puit comme un premier pas rédempteur mais la venue de sa mère risque de mettre à mal ses** __ **bonnes résolutions et elle le sais car sa mère a toujours eu une influence dévastatrice sur elle.**

Elle a une très bonne raison même plusieurs d'êtres ici et… **Emma ne pu finir sa phrase.**

Elle vous manipule comme elle a toujours manipulé tout le monde, **interrompt Regina en fusillant sa mère du regard.**

Ses arguments sont convainquant et nous avons un accord et des garanties qu'elle a accepté **intervint la sauveuse,** d'ailleurs Gold nous avons besoin d'un service…

Je ne fais jamais de service mais des deals et il est hors de question que j'en fasse un la concernant.

Pourtant il serait bien que tu entendes leur demande avant d'objecter quoi que ce soit **crachât la sorcière.**

Qu' est-elle ? **Demanda Regina d'une voix tremblante et rauque.**

Nous voudrions un objet ou un sort pour altérer ses pouvoirs **s'enquit Snow.**

Quoi ? **S'étonnent Gold, Regina et Henry en même temps.**

Tu acceptes cela aussi facilement ? Cela doit cacher quelque chose **reprit la reine.**

Oui je veux vous prouver et surtout à toi que mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises, que je veux vraiment changer **dit-elle avec un rictus. Mais Regina connais ce visage et elle craint savoir que sa mère a des idées derrière la tête. Mais l'espoir que ses mots soient vrais commence à s'insinuer en elle.**

Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en elle, **reprit le ténébreux** mais je vais accéder à votre demande. J'ai dans ma boutique un artefact qui pourrait correspondre à ce que vous cherchez.

Ok, et comment doit-on procéder ? **Demande le shérif.**

Cet objet est un bracelet, il suffit que la personne le porte est toute sa magie est contenue. Cependant seule la personne qui pose l'objet sur la celle-ci peut lui retirer. **Le sorcier dit ceci avec son air arrogant en espérant être l'élu mais c'est sans compter sur notre sauveuse qui avait comprit les réflexions de l'homme.**

Ne rêvait pas Gold il est hors de question que cet responsabilité vous revienne **dit-elle dans un rictus** nous avons longuement discuté et il a était convenu que la seule personne à avoir cet emprise ne pouvait être que Regina.

 **La concernée alterne son regard entre sa mère et Emma la bouche grande ouverte elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de confiance venant de sa mère et encore moins de la part de la mère biologique de son fils. Pourtant dans son esprit qui tournait maintenant à vive allure une réflexion ce fait :**

Ma mère a toujours était quelqu'un de très néfaste pour tout un chacun et surtout pour elle, mais surtout l'influence et l'emprise qu'elle exerce sur moi pourrait être catastrophique et me faire sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres. **Pensa Regina.**

Miss Swan, je souhaiterai vous parler en privé un instant. **La demande prononcé ne suscité aucun refus.**

 **La mairesse et la sauveuse s'éloignaient sous les regards suspicieux des autres. La proximité engendré par cette demande mit les deux femmes devant une situation étrange. De loin on pourrait croire que le moment était intime et doux et cette constatation se lisait sur les visage de Gold et Henry complètement surpris mais sur le visage de Cora et Snow l'inquiétude ainsi qu'une évidence prenait place. Leur regard se croisèrent et le rictus de Cora confirmé les suppositions de ceux de Snow.**

 **Les deux mères revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec une annonce quelque peu surprenante enfin pas tant que ça :**

Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous avez en moi pour me donner la responsabilité du sort de ma mère mais le shérif et moi avons décidé enfin je lui est demandé de prendre cette engagement envers elle.

Quoi ? **Hurla Gold.**

Pourquoi ? **Demanda Snow.**

C'est vrai ? **Reprit Henry.**

 **Emma savait que de telles questions allez être posés, et d'après ce que lui a dit Regina elle se doutait que répondre à ces questions serait difficile alors elle reprit :**

Le pourquoi du comment n'a pas d'importance le fait-est que c'est moi qui aurait la charge de la magie de Cora. **Le ton employé dans cette phrase insinué la clôture de cette discussion. Regina glissa un regard vers Emma pour la remercier d'un hochement de tête et se retourna pour constater le visage impassible mais non agressif ou déçu de sa génitrice.**

 **Gold se racla la gorge :** je crois que vous avait oublié un détail…

Non, **l'interrompt la sauveuse,** nous savons tous ici que vous nous donnerez ce bracelet qu'en échange de quelque chose alors quel est votre prix ?

Venez à ma boutique dans une heure je vous dirais les termes de notre accord et donc vous remettrais l'objet. **Sur ces parole le ténébreux se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumé noire.**

Bien maintenant que cette question est réglée passons à autre chose **commença à s'impatienter l'evil queen.**

Oui vous avez raison donc, **reprit Emma,** je pense que le plus simpleserait que votre mère aille vivre avec vous. Elle sera dépendante de vous les premiers temps ne connaissant pas encore notre monde donc ça sera plus pratique.

Regina ma fille, **commença Cora** si je suis venue jusqu'ici c'est pour toi je veux pouvoir me rattraper auprès de toi donne moi une chance de devenir la mère que tu mérite.

 **Les larmes menacées de couler sur le visage de la mairesse au discours de sa mère car ces mots elle avait désespéré de les entendre sortir de cette bouche tellement de fois, mais elle ne devait pas se laissé aller dans un raclement de gorge elle reprit :**

Très bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Maintenant que toute cette affaire est réglé je vais aller voir Gold et je viendrais ensuite à votre manoir pour clôturer cette journée. **Le sous entendu de cette phrase fit tiquer les quatre femmes mais aucune ne le releva.**

Emma ma chérie je crois que tu à oublié un détail qui a mon avis à son importance , **la reine leva les yeux aux ciel devant tant de mièvrerie de la part de son ex belle fille,** les habitants de Storybrook vive déjà dans la crainte de Gold et Regina depuis le retour de la magie, **elle releva le regard sur cette dernière avec un petit regard d'excuse,** si Cora s'ajoute à l'équation cela risque d'empirer.

Et que proposes tu pour éviter cela ? **Crachât la reine.**

Nous pourrions faire une réunion générale pour les prévenir des tenants et des aboutissants de cette nouvelle venue et des précautions prise pour la sécurité de tous. **Finit par dire la princesse.**

Je dois dire que cette idée ne me plait pas beaucoup, j'ai l'impression d'être un animal de foire …

Vu le passé que nous avons je crois que c'est la seule solution pour ne pas finir sur le bûcher **hurla la mairesse.**

Je comprend votre ressenti, mais vous n'avez pas le choix pour le moment. Il vous faut faire vos preuves. Votre fille a commencé sa rédemption mais la route est longue et semée d'embûches vous devez vous soutenir l'une l'autre et nous serons la pour vous y aider mais vous devez vous montrer honnête devant les gens de cette ville et donc en passer par cet affrontement. **Emma avait sorti son laïus en une seule fois, elle pensait chaque mots prononcés elle savait que Regina ne serait plus l'evil queen car la présence de leur fils la maintiendrait sur le droit chemin mais avec ce que lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt sa reine…attends d'où ça sort ça, depuis quand Regina était SA reine n'importe quoi se dit-elle, donc avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit cela n'allait pas être évident et c'est pour ça que son soutient envers la mère de son fils serait indéfectible.**

Très bien, je ferais comme bon vous semble **capitula la reine de cœur.**

Donc nous ferons cette réunion demain après-midi le temps de pouvoir prévenir la population. Je pense que nous avons fais le tour des questions les plus urgentes donc je vais chez Gold et on se rejoint chez vous madame le maire ?

Regina ça va ? **Demanda Emma voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.**

 **Et effectivement la mairesse avait les yeux dans le vague les paroles du shérif se repassant dans son esprit, la sincérité et la dévotion qu'elle avait pu apercevoir dans son discours l'avait quelque peu chamboulé mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne comme d'habitude et ne pas laisser des ressentis étrange envahir sa tête.**

Oui Swan je vous entends je ne suis pas sourde. On se voient au manoir. **Sur ce elle attrapa la bras de sa mère et disparu dans un nuage de fumée violet.**

Tu crois que ça va aller ? **Murmure Snow.**

Je ferais tout pour. **Déclara Emma.** Maintenant allons chez Gold pour récupérer le bracelet et réveiller David.

Maman je peux venir avec toi? **Demanda Henry.**

Bien sûr gamin je ne te lâche plus. **Lui dit-elle avec un tendre sourire.**

 **En pénétrant dans la boutique elle ressentit la magie ambiante et un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Avec se ressenti et d'autres une idée commencé à germer dans sa tête mais elle repoussa celle-ci décidant de s'y attarder plus tard, alors elle appelle Gold.**

Alors qu'elle est votre contrepartie ? **Demanda-elle.**

Vous n'y allez pas par Quatre Chemins ?

J'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire. **Répond Emma du tac au tac.**

Très bien donc, je souhaiterai que vous retrouviez une personne pour moi.

Et de qui s'agit-il ?

De mon fils.

Votre fils ? **S'étonnent Henry,Mary et Emma en même temps.**

Oui, j'ai beaucoup fais pour en arriver ici pour pouvoir le retrouver et d'après mes informations il se trouve dans ce monde.

Et pourquoi ne pas le retrouver vous-même ?

Disons, pour faire simple que nous avons des désaccords et je ne suis pas sur qu'il souhaite me confronter directement.

Et donc vous souhaitez que je le retrouve en lui expliquant que vous le recherchez et souhaiter le voir ?

C'est tout à fait ça shérif.

Et si il ne souhaite pas venir jusqu'ici….

Notre deal s'arrête là-dessus. Vous le retrouvez, vous lui parlez en essayant tout de même d'être convaincante si il refuse et bien ça s'arrêtera la et vous conserverez le bracelet et moi ma déception. **Gold avait sorti sa phrase sans sourciller et Emma avec constaté qu'il ne mentait pas.**

Comment pouvez-vous être sur que je suis allée le voir ?

Je ne suis sur de rien mais vous êtes la seule personne à pouvoir le retrouver et surtout à sortir de la ville sans problèmes et je sais aussi qu'avec votre côté sauveur **il avait grimacé en disant cela,** vous ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tout le monde est ça fin heureuse, **il eu un petit sourire en coin en terminant sa phrase,** surtout notre chère reine **.**

 **C'est ce moment la que choisirent Snow et charming pour revenir de l'arrière boutique.**

Ça y est tu l'as réveillé ? **S'écria Henry.**

Oui. **Ils étaient tout sourire dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.**

Alors vous avez pu trouver un terrain d'entente ?

Oui Snow. Maintenant il est temps de me remettre ce bracelet il me semble ? Et pour ce qui concerne notre affaire je vous demande une semaine pour pouvoir me mettre en contact avec les personnes qui peuvent m'aider et j'aurais aussi besoin des informations à votre disposition.

Voilà le bracelet et pour le reste venez me voir demain après La Réunion.

Comment êtes vous au courant pour celle-ci ? Nous en avons parlé après votre départ. **Emma avait le regard sur l'homme.**

Question de bon sens miss Swan. **Reprit-il.**

Très bien bon donc à demain, moi je vais chez Regina…Henry tu viens ?

 **Le petit regardait sa mère avec un sourire éblouissant, il était heureux et fier d'avoir la confiance de la sauveuse.**

 **Ils montèrent dans la poubelle jaune comme l'appelle Regina pour se rendre en direction du manoir.**

Comment c'était là-bas ?

Moyenâgeux. **Elle éclata de rire littéralement et il la suivit.** Non sérieusement la vie ne devait pas être évidente et je m'image assez mal vivre dans ces conditions, même si les paysages sont magnifiques.

J'aimerai bien y aller un jour… **reprit Henry.**

Si nous avons la possibilité d'y aller sans risques, alors peut-être que nous pourrons y faire un tour. **Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était la porte à côté alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que ce voyage était probablement utopique. L'intonation de la voix de sa mère fit ce poser des questions au fils du maire mais il ne dit rien.**

Ok et Cora comment est-elle ? Je veux dire, je l ai à peine vu elle ressemble beaucoup à ma mère mais comment était-elle avant de revenir ici ? **Henry était fébrile, il avait peur des intentions de cette femme vis-à-vis de Regina.**

Elle était, est effrayante mais je pense sincèrement qu'elle peut changer.

Comme ma mère ?

Oui comment ta mère **dit Emma d'une voix douce.**

 **Pendant ce temps là chez les Mills l'ambiance était un peu plus tendue.**

J'ai du mal à croire que vous n'ailliez pas de mauvaises intentions mère.

Pourtant c'est la vérité…

Il va falloir faire vos preuves et…

Je vais porter un bijou qui va m'enlever tous mes pouvoir je vois mal se que je peux faire de plus.

Vos pouvoir enlever assure une certaine sécurité pour nous tous ici. Mais il vous faudra faire plus pour me le prouver à moi.

Tu es bien exigeantes ma fille…

À qui la faute ?

Moi sans aucun doute et certainement ma faute enfin en parti si aujourd'hui tu n'est pas capable de voir l'amour.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Rien. Je pense que quand le moment sera venu tu comprendras.

Que connaissez-vous de l'amour, vous qui n'avait jamais aimer personne pas même moi votre propre fille. **Les yeux de Regina étaient humides cette discussion la chamboulé et ses nerfs commencés sérieusement à être mis à rude épreuve.**

 **Cora voyait la tristesse de sa fille mais sans son cœur il lui était difficile d'avoir la moindre empathie. Pourtant elle reprit :**

Tu te trompes j'ai aimé il y a longtemps et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai ôté mon cœur. Cette décision est difficile à prendre et à comprendre mais à l'époque je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

À l'époque… tu veux dire que ce n'est plus le cas ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ?

Non ce n'est plus le cas encore moins en cet instant pour le comment il faudra que tu remercie ton shérif…

Ce n'est pas mon shérif **la coupa la mairesse.**

Et le pourquoi il est très simple et je te l'ai déjà dit c'est pour toi en premier lieu et …

Et pour moi car j'ai enfin compris le temps que j'ai perdu **dit-elle les yeux dans le vide. Regina trouvait le comportement et les paroles de sa génitrice très étrange mais ne dit rien de plus.**

 **C'est à ce moment la que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Henry et Emma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous voilà la suite de mon histoire merci à ceux qui suivent même si les reviews ne sont pas nombreuses.**

 **Emma se tenait sur le porche du manoir car même si Henry entrait s'en s'annoncer car il était encore chez lui, elle, elle avait quand même la décence d'attendre qu'on l'invite à passer le pas de la porte alors elle attendit.**

Miss Swan il me semble que pour entrer dans mon bureau comme une furie à la mairie sans attendre la permission ne vous pose pas de problème alors qu'attendez-vous sur le palier ? **Regina avait dit ça tout naturellement avec une ironie non feinte. Mais Emma n'était pas dupe elle voyait les yeux rouges et gonflés de la brune et une colère qu'elle ne s'explique pas vraiment s'empare d'elle.**

 **Le shérif traversa l'entrée de la demeure en serrant les poings.**

Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous êtes la depuis à peine quelques heures et vous lui faites déjà du mal ? **Emma hurlait sur la reine de cœur sans ménagement.**

 **Regina qui avait suivi la sauveuse restât sans voix devant la colère de son…euh du shérif. Cora qui voyait le regard de sa fille reprit :**

Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

De quoi je parle ? De quoi je parle, je parle du fait que je vous laisse avec elle une heure et quand j arrive elle est en larme. Je vous préviens ….

Ça suffit Emma ! **Regina avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase et Emma la regardait avec des yeux ronds et un large sourire orné maintenant son visage pourtant elle se reprit**

Mais Regina…

Non shérif mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde. **La mairesse avait dit ça les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés signe total de protection car en voyant les réactions d'Emma d'abord en prenant sa défense devant sa mère puis le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé après avoir dit son prénom elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir être aussi dure à son encontre.**

Très bien comme vous- voulez, **capitula la sauveuse,** bon revenons-en à votre mère. Cora êtes-vous prête ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ?

Non effectivement !

 **La reine de cœur tendit son bras et Emma plaça le bracelet sur ce dernier. Puis avec un soupçon de crainte demandât.**

Comment peut-on être sûre que vous n'avez plus votre magie ?

Il suffit de le ressentir. **Cora avait dit ça comme une évidence pourtant le shérif la regardait avec des yeux pleins de questions.**

Shérif votre magie est encore latente en vous mais…

Effectivement sa magie n'est pas encore totalement active mais on peut la ressentir **reprit Regina** ainsi que nous pouvons ressentir la magie de chaque personne qui en possède et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est plus le cas de ma chère mère. **La fin de son discours avec une ironie totale rassurât Emma qui a cet instant la regardait intensément avec ses yeux émeraude.**

Comment vous sentez vous ? **Demanda Emma à Cora malgré la colère qu'elle avait suscité en elle quelques minutes plus tôt du aux larmes de sa mairesse, son côté charmant était jamais bien loin.**

 **Cora la regardait comme si elle venait de tomber sur la tête car personne ne lui avait jamais demandé comment elle se sentait et surtout en ayant vraiment l'air de s'en soucier.**

Pour être totalement honnête je suis un peu fatigué car comme vous pouvez l'imaginer perdre sa magie, c'est comme perdre une part de soi-même et donc demande un gros effort pour récupérer mais cela devrait aller merci en tout cas de vous en soucier.

Vous avez finis ? **Regina était sidéré par la discussion des deux femmes jamais elle n'avait pu avoir de conversation aussi cordiale si on peut dire que ce soit avec l'une ou avec l'autre.**

Bon **reprit Emma** maintenant la suite…

Attendait qu'elle suite ? **Demandât Regina**.

Vous ne lui avez pas dit ? **Cora et Emma avaient dit cette phrase en même temps ce qui avait le don d'irriter encore plus la mairesse.**

Je n'en ai pas eu le temps…

Oui vous préfériez la rendre triste….

Mais vous allez arrêter de vous renvoyez la balle et me dire exactement de quoi il retourne. **Regina bouillonnait mais essayé de reste calme.**

Ok, ok ne vous énervez pas **dit Emma,** donc l'accord que nous avons avec votre mère met en scène le bracelet mais pas que…

C'est-à-dire ?

Tu dois remettre mon cœur à sa place. **Cora était calme et avait dit cela aussi sereinement que son caractère le lui permettait.**

Quoi ? Attendaient qui a voulu ça ? **Elle se retourna vers Emma** c'est vous ?

Non c'est sa décision et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle ma m….Snow et moi avons accepté qu'elle vienne avec nous.

Pourquoi ? **Murmure la mairesse de plus en plus fébrile.**

Décidément tu n'écoutes pas ma fille, alors je vais te le redire encore une fois et de toutes façons je le répéterai jusqu'à que ce que tu me croies. Je le fais pour nous car j'ai vraiment envie de changer et d'être la pour toi.

Oui ça je l'ai bien assimilé mais comment ce changement à t'il pu s'opérer en toi ? **La voix de Regina était plus calme mais son regard était toujours aussi brillant. Son visage demeurai impassible pourtant Emma pouvait y lire l'infime espoir que les paroles de Cora engendrés en elle.**

 **Elle la trouvait magnifique et elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'était toujours, a n'importe quel moment, dans n'importe quelle situation et ça depuis le premier jour. Son raisonnement sur la mairesse la surprit mais pas tant que ça car il faut bien l'avouer elle avait toujours eu une attirance pour la reine, Regina est son genre de femme mais au vu de leur situation, elle avait mit cela de côté jusqu'à étouffer au fond d'elle le tressaillement de son corps et surtout de son cœur en sa présence. Mais la, en la voyant si fragile et perturbée elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de la femme est cela la conforté dans son idée qu'elle n était en réalité pas l'évil queen enfin pas que ça.**

 **Perdue dans ses pensées et le regard toujours sur Regina elle n'avait pas réalisé que celle-ci s'adressait à elle depuis un petit moment.**

Swan !?

Oui pardon vous disiez ? **Elle releva la tête un air contrit sur le visage.**

Comment avez-vous fait ? **La mairesse avait bien vu son regard, ainsi que Cora, mais préférait ne pas s'y attarder pour l'instant.**

Quoi donc ?

Franchement je me demande encore pourquoi ils vous ont élue shérif si vous n'êtes même pas capable d'être attentive à une simple conversation. **Crachât la reine.**

Putain mais il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez à la fin, car c'est pourtant vous il y a quelques minutes qui m'avait dit de me mêler de mes affaires et cette conversation ne l'était pas. **Vociférât Emma.**

Langage shérif et j'espère que vous ne parlez pas ainsi devant mon fils ?!

C'est aussi mon fils et…non vous savez quoi on va pas recommencer avec ça maintenant. J'aimerai finir cette journée donc si vous le voulez bien mesdames reprenons la ou nous nous étions arrêtaient pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. **Capitulât la sauveuse.**

Oui vous avez raison **reprit Cora qui n'avait pas manqué une bribe de la petite altercation des deux plus jeunes.**

Très bien donc je vous le redemande puisque ma chère mère prêtant que c'est vous qui avez la réponse à ma question, comment avez-vous fait pour lui donner l'envi à ce point de changer ?

Quoi ? Mais j'en sais rien moi **le shérif était abasourdie par ses propos mais elle reprit avec une légère grimace sur le visage** la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle a essayait de m'arracher le cœur et qu'elle n'y est pas arrivé et quand sa main c'est retirée de ma poitrine elle m'a parlé de ma magie et à demandé de nous accompagner en me disant qu'elle voulait récupérer le sien.

 **Regina était interdite son cœur avait raté un battement devant les propos de la sauveuse. Elle savait que sa génitrice avait pu voir le tréfonds de l'âme du shérif et en constatant le changement de comportement de Cora, elle comprit qu'Emma était loin de ce qu'elle pensait être et visiblement celle-ci ne le savait pas non plus. Alors elle reprit à l'intention de sa mère :**

Ton cœur est dans mon caveaux, allons-y… **elle attrapa la main de Cora ainsi que celle du shérif et frissonnât au contact de celle-ci mais ne dit rien et elles disparurent du manoir pour réapparaître dans le caveaux. Emma tanguait légèrement et dit :**

J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec ce genre de déplacements…

Petite nature **reprit la reine avec un rictus en levant les yeux au ciel tout en se dirigeant vers une salle un peu à l'écart.** Nous y sommes.

Whaou je m'attendait pas à ce que cet endroit soit si grand. **En effet sous le tombeau du père Mills c'était immense il y avait plusieurs corridors qui menaient à différentes salles. Emma rêvait de pouvoir explorer chaque recoins mais se reteint.**

Effectivement la dernière fois que vous êtes venue par effraction il me semble **reprit Regina** vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de descendre.

 **Cette évocation de Graham sera la poitrine du shérif mais elle se reprit.**

Oui c'est vrai et d'ailleurs ce soir la il me semble que vous avez préféré user de vos poings plutôt que votre langue. **Emma écarquilla les yeux et ses joues devenaient légèrement rose sous ses propres mots mais ne dit rien de plus. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention a ces lapsus qui deviennent récurrents depuis quelques temps.**

Bon finissons-en… **Regina encore une fois fit mine de rien ce qui amusa beaucoup la reine de cœur.**

 **Toutes les pièces étaient éclairés par des torches et celle dans laquelle elles se trouvaient avait sur le mur du fond une espèce de grande armoire avec d'innombrables tiroirs d'où on pouvait entendre battre des son réguliers et la Emma comprit que c'étaient des cœurs et son dégoût pouvait se lire clairement dans chaque fibre de son être mais ne dit rien.**

 **La mairesse tira un des tiroirs qui en réalité était un coffret comme tout les autres d'ailleurs et l'ouvrit. On pouvait y voir l'organe palpitant et rouge sang briller, elle le prit délicatement se retourna vers le shérif et lui tendit mais cette dernière la regardait les yeux froncés et dit :**

Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ?

Et bien le remettre à sa place **répondît stoïquement la reine**.

Je veux bien avoir la responsabilité de sa magie mais la vous m'en demandez trop puis je ne sais pas comment faire **reprit Emma** je préférerais que vous le fassiez.

Comme vous voulez… **elle se retourna alors vers sa mère en s'approchant, elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux il n'y avait maintenant que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Regina attrapât de sa main le bras droit de la reine de cœur pour la soutenir et après un signe de tête de cette dernière enfonça le cœur pour le remettre la d'où il n'aurait jamais du sortir. Cora vacillât quelques secondes mais avec l'aide de sa fille teint bon. Elle releva son visage vers celle-ci les yeux baignaient de larmes qu'elle laissa couler sans regrets car elle savait à cet instant précis qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et la première chose qu'elle dit étonna les deux autres :**

Je t'aime ma fille… **elle avait les bras ouverts et un vrai sourire ornait son visage pour la première fois depuis longtemps.**

 **Regina était encore un peu septique sur les intention de sa mère mais elle capitula pour venir se pelotonner dans ses bras en se rendant compte que la douceur d'une mère lui avait manqué toute sa vie mais qu'a cet instant elle ne voudrait être ailleurs.**

 **Emma regardait la scène avec émotion et un sentiment de culpabilité commença en l'envahir car depuis la fin de la malédiction elle se rendait compte qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu un comportement très correct vis-à-vis de ses propres parents qui ont le même âge qu'elle, mais l'amour qu'ils lui portaient était indéniable et elle se devait d'être un peu plus présente pour eux.**

Bon je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles **dit le shérif** on se retrouve demain à la mairie ? 18h vous convient-il ?

 **Les deux Mills qui avaient oubliés sa présence se tournèrent vers elle et la mairesse répondit :**

Oui cela convient parfaitement et cela nous permettra de nous mettre d'accord sur ce que nous allons leur dire.

Si je peux me permettre une simple remarque **reprit Emma** il serait peut être judicieux d'être honnête et de leur dire simplement la vérité

Le shérif à raison Regina. Si nous voulons avoir une chance de vivre tous ensemble nous devons être claire avec eux, même si je dois admettre que personnellement je me contre fiche de leur avis.

Je vois que le côté méchant n'est jamais loin malgré votre cœur **murmure la sauveuse.**

Je donne mon point de vue c'est tout **reprit Cora qui avait parfaitement compris les mots d'Emma.**

Ok, ok vous fâchez pas **le shérif avait levé les mains en signe de reddition** je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. **Elle tourna les talons puis partie suivie de près par les deux autres.**

 **Emma arriva au loft ou l'attendaient Snow et David attablés devant un café. Quand ils aperçurent leur fille entrée un sourire immense était plaqué sur leur lèvres, elle s'approcha d'eux et leur fit une étreinte qui les laissa sans voix car pour la première fois depuis jamais pour ainsi dire elle ne leur avait témoigné autant d'affection. Snow laissa couler ses larmes de joie en se disant que malgré leur passé difficile leur avenir se présenté sous de meilleur auspice. Davis lui profité seulement de l'instant car il ignorait encore tout ce que Snow et Emma avait vu et fait.**

 **La maîtresse d'école savait qu'elle devait parler à son époux de certaines choses concernant leur fille mais pour le moment il était encore trop tôt et elle préférait attendre d'être sûre de ses suppositions pour lui en faire part, car elle savait que si ce qu'elle pensait été fondé la vie de pas mal de personnes allait être chamboulé.**

 **Emma prit congé de ses parents en allant se doucher et se coucher car tous ces événements avait eu raison de ses forces et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Tout en fermant les yeux ses pensées dérivaient vers le lendemain car elle savait que la journée allé être mouvementé mais que quoi qui arriverait elle serait au côté de la reine et c'est avec le sourire au lèvres qu'elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée.**

 **Le shérif se réveilla le lendemain en pleine forme et donc elle prit la direction du Granny's avant de se rendre au poste.**

Emma ! **s'écria Ruby en la voyant franchir l'entrée.**

Salut Ruby comment vas-tu ?

Très bien, tu sais toute la ville est soulagé de vous savoir revenus ta mère et toi.

En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu pourrais prévenir tous tes clients qu'il y a une réunion à la mairie a 18h s'il te plaît ?

Ah bon pourquoi faire ?

Disons qu'il y a quelques affaires en suspens dont les habitants doivent être informés.

Ok tu peux compter sur moi… heu Emma je peux t'inviter à boire un verre ce soir ? **Dit Ruby avec un grand sourire.**

Oui bien sûr pourquoi pas mais d'entourloupes. **Reprit Emma amusé.**

Je vois pas ce que tu sous-entend. **Toujours le sourire en coin et les yeux aguicheur.**

Écoute je t'aime beaucoup mais ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous ne se reproduira pas.

Pourquoi ?

Ruby tu es ma marraine !

Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, mais tu peux admettre qu'on c'est bien amusées… **les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire en même temps la légèreté de leur relation quelque qu'elle soit ne les mettaient jamais mal alaise elles étaient claires l'une avec l'autre.**

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des client qui attendent…

Oui et moi je dois me rendre au poste à toute… **et la sauveuse reprit sa route.**

 **La journée était longue pour le shérif et son esprit était focalisé sur les évènements qui avaient eu lieu et ceux à venir. En pensant à la mairesse enfin ex-mairesse se souvient-elle un nouveau sourire était présent mais personne n'était la pour le lui faire remarquer.**

 **Du côté du manoir les discutions allaient bon train Henry ne cessait de questionner sa grand-mère qui répondait avec enthousiasme et Regina se sentait bien devant ce tableau même si elle avait l'impression qu'il manqué quelque chose pour que ce soit parfait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.**

 **Voilà à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et n'oubliez pas une petite review fait toujours plaisir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous désolé du retard pour la publication mais avec le boulot et un certain manque d'inspiration je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous écrire la suite mais la voilà enfin. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et commentent.**

 **Emma avait passé sa journée à mettre à jour sa paperasse car même si le métier de shérif surtout à Storybrook n'était pas très exaltant il y avait quand même toujours les rapports à faire sur le moindre événement et elle savait que la mairesse était à cheval sur le documentaire et le timing. Elle souriait encore en repensant à Regina puis elle se souvient que celle-ci n'avait plus le titre de première personnalité de la ville même si pour elle personne ne pourrait prendre sa place. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette pensée qu'elle réalise devoir convaincre les habitants de la bourgade de lui rendre son poste car il faut le reconnaître personne ne peux gérer la ville avec autant de grâce et d'aplomb que la mère adoptive de son fils. Quand la sauveuse pensait à elle secrètement elle se disait que tout le monde la voit froide et hautaine et il est vrai qu'elle l'est mais Emma savait qu'il y avait bien plus que cela. Le dicton dit une main de fer dans un gant de velours mais pour le shérif c'était l'inverse, Regina était une main de velours ça elle en était sûre entourée de fer forgé par de nombreuses années de souffrance et d'incompréhension même si ça n'excuse pas tout cela lui donne des circonstances atténuantes.**

 **Du côté du manoir Mills le journée se passa sans heurts Regina montra à sa mère toutes les technologies qui n'existent pas dans la forêt enchantée et la reine de cœur fut stupéfaite par la facilité de vie que procurait ce monde.**

Donc tu es en train de me dire que pour avoir un café il suffit que j'appuie sur ce bouton et il se fait tout seul ? **Cora avait les yeux sur la cafetière dubitative quand à tout ça.**

Oui mère c'est aussi simple. Si vous avez d'autres questions j' y répondrais plus tard car il est l'heure que nous allions nous préparer. **Regina était légèrement tendue la confrontation avec la ville ne la réjouissait pas mais elle savait que pour pouvoir avancer vers sa rédemption et avoir de nouveau l'entière confiance de son fils elles devaient en passer par la. Henry est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux sur cette terre et elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour le lui prouver ainsi qu'à Emma. Emma… pourquoi pensait elle a la sauveuse maintenant et de plus en plus souvent depuis que celle-ci avait disparue puis réapparue ? Elle ne trouvait pas de réponse cohérente à sa réflexion mais ce qu'elle vu dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse la déstabilisa. Elle, la méchante reine, la mairesse sans scrupule et froide comme l'hiver ornait un sourire, un vrai sourire franc et honnête comme elle n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps et tout ça en pensant à la mère de son fils. Son sourire s'effaçait à la réalisation de ses pensées pour se transformer en moue dubitative et incrédule et la encore une question survint dans son esprit pourquoi souriait elle en pensant à elle ? Finalement elle haussa les épaules en se disant que cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance et si cela en avait elle aviserait en temps voulu car pour l'instant elle devait finir de se préparer**

 **Dans le salon Henry et Cora discutaient mais même si celui-ci avait encore des réserves à propos de la sorcière il souhaitait vraiment l'aider dans sa démarche et il savait que son naturel et sa croyance en la rédemption des méchants pouvait faire pencher la balance du bon côté. Il avait envi de poser une question et savait que la réponse serait décisive pour lui alors il se lança :**

Cora … **Henry se triturait les mains.**

Oui ?

Bein…

Poses ta question Henry n'est pas peur.

 **Henry souffla un bon coup** ok voilà est ce que je peux t'appeler grand-mère ?

 **Cora regardait se dernier avec stupéfaction la chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où son petit-fils, car il l'était, lui avait posé cette question la remplie de joie.**

Je n'osait espérer que tu me le demandes **souffla Cora** et j'en serait très honorée. **Ella ouvrit ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, lui il souriait et fit les quelques pas restant pour se blottir contre sa grand-mère.**

Maintenant henry c'est moi qui est une question à te poser…

Je t'écoute.

Quels sont les rapports entre tes deux mères ?

Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? **Henry trouvait sa question étrange.**

Parce que le peut que j'ai pu en voir cela n'a pas l'air de bien se passer… alors ?

Effectivement elles se détestent…. **Dit-il l'air penaud.**

Tu le crois vraiment ?

Je sais pas mais j'espère vraiment qu'elles vont faire des efforts pour moi et pour elles car je suis sûre que si elle mettaient leur rancœur de côté on pourraient être heureux. **Henry avait les larmes aux yeux car ce qu'il venait de dire il espérait vraiment pouvoir le vivre.**

 **Regina qui se tenait sur le chambranle de la porte avait entendue la conversation et se jura de faire son possible pour améliorer sa relation avec la sauveuse. Il fallait qu'elle est une sérieuse discussion avec le shérif mais avant tout ils devaient maintenant se mettre en route pour la mairie.**

Vous êtes près ? **Demandât-elle en pénétrant dans le salon.**

 **Ils levèrent la tête avec un sourire puis acquiescèrent.**

 **Sur le chemin pour la mairie aucun des trois ne prononça un mot perdus dans leur pensées. Cora et Regina sur le déroulement de cette annonce et Henry à la suite de celle-ci. Car comme Emma il pouvait savoir si quelqu'un lui mentait et il avait été très surprit de lire la sincérité de la reine de cœur durant leur précédente conversation et il avait espoir de ne pas se tromper sur les intentions de sa grand-mère, il savait aussi qu'elle cachait quelque chose et se faisait une mission de découvrir ce que cela puisse être tout en étant discret. Il ne savait pas encore si il en parlerai à Emma mais il était certain de ne rien dire à Regina car celle-ci avait beaucoup de mal à rester objective et forte face à sa mère et c'est d'ailleurs quelque chose qui le surprit car sa mère habituellement si forte, froide, distante et tellement d'autres adjectifs pour la qualifier, redevenait une petite fille tremblante devant la sorcière même si pour le moment cette dernière n'avait rien fait pour cela. Dans son livre rien n'était écrit sur la jeunesse de la mairesse, les histoires racontées, commençaient toutes au moment où Snow White était retranchée dans la forêt avec l'évil queen à sa poursuite. Mais à aucun moment il n'explique comment elle est devenue ainsi, il savait que ses deux grand-mères étaient impliquées mais pas à quel point et ça aussi il voulait le découvrir il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien posé ses questions directement aux concernées mais il ne voulait faire de peine à personne en faisant son indiscret pourtant il voulait savoir car même si sa mère est la méchante reine il savait aussi qu'elle était capable d'aimer car malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire et faire envers elle, son amour pour lui à toujours était présent son comportement n'était peut-être pas idéal mais elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu et finalement ce dit-il au vu de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Cora elle ne s'en était pas mal sortie du tout.**

 **Finalement ils arrivèrent devant la mairie et Emma était déjà la à les attendre un exploit selon Regina.**

Shérif ? Vous êtes à l'heure et même en avance il y a un problème ? Une autre catastrophe peut-être ? **Ironisa la reine.**

Non tout va bien... pour l'instant. **Emma était tendue elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans une joute verbale maintenant.**

Vous vous inquiétez de ce que je pourrais faire pour terroriser la ville avec ma mère a mes côtés ? **Dit-elle en fixant son regard dans celui du shérif.**

Non… **répond Emma en la fixant également avec une petit sourire en coin**

Non ? Pourtant vous êtes sur vos gardes, on peut sentir votre magie a un kilomètre à la ronde, alors pourquoi ? **Insista l'ex mairesse.**

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez et en se qui concerne ma magie vous savez très bien que je ne la contrôle pas. **Emma sentait sa magie réagir en elle et cela était de plus en plus récurrent en présence de la reine mais elle se gardait de le lui dire et elle ne voulait pas non plus leur expliquer la tension qui émanée de son corps car pour cela par contre elle avait l'explication en réalité plusieurs explications.**

Vous mentez…

Si nous y allions ? **Interrompit** **Cora.**

Oui tout le monde nous attend… **reprit la sauveuse. Sur cela elle tourna les talons suivie par les trois autres. En entrant dans la mairie le silence se fit tout le monde dévisageait les femmes Mills avec peur mais voyant Emma, leur sauveuse se tenir près d'elles un regain de courage s'insuffla dans l'assemblée et des murmures commencèrent à s'entendre. Puis finalement elles arrivèrent sur l'estrade, Henry était allé s'assoir entre ses grand-parents qui comme tout le monde attendaient que le shérif prenne la parole.**

Bonjour à tous et merci de vous être déplacés **commença Emma** comme vous pouvez le constater nous avons une nouvelle venue parmi nous.

Une sorcière de plus et pas des moindre **s'écria Leroy.**

Effectivement **reprit le shérif** je sais que vous avez beaucoup de craintes mais si nous sommes la c'est justement pour y remédier.

Comment ? **Demanda Granny qui avait sortie son arbalète.** Elles sont dangereuses et imprévisibles **reprit celle-ci.**

Je sais que dans la forêt enchantée vos vie ont été difficile à cause d'elles mais croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'aujourd'hui cela ne sera plus le cas. **Emma avait le regard posé sur l'assemblée elle comprenait leurs peurs mais était persuadé de la rédemption des Mills.**

Écoutez **dit Emma** nous avons convenues de certaines dispositions avec Cora et Regina pour nous assurer de la sécurité de la ville.

C'est-à-dire ? **demanda un citoyen** car elles possèdent des pouvoirs alors que nous non.

 **Regina leva les yeux aux ciel devant cette interruption car même si elle se devait de rester calme devant son pseudo peuple ils manquaient de clairvoyance en plus d'être impoli en ne laissant pas Emma finir ses explications. Durant ses réflexions ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la mère de son fils et encore sans s'en rendre vraiment compte un sourire apparu sur son visage. Chose que Cora ne manquât pas de remarquer.**

 **Finalement le shérif expliquât tout ce qui c'était passé, de son altercation avec la reine de cœur jusqu'à la remise en place de cœur de cette dernière.**

Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs de l'efficacité de se bracelet **reprit Granny** car il faut bien l'avouer comme pour Regina et Cora nous n'avons pas non plus confiance en Gold.

Je vous assure que je n'ai pas plus confiance en Gold que vous mais... **Emma tourna son regard vers l'ex mairesse** j'ai confiance en Regina et si elle me dit que sa mère n'a plus de magie je la crois. Il est dans l'intérêt de tous que nous leur laissions une chance de devenir meilleures. Je ne vous demande pas de les accueillir à bras ouverts mais ne soyez pas hostiles cela sera plus simple pour nous tous et peut-être qu'avec le temps nous arriverons à vivre en paix tous ensemble. **Hé bein il manque plus que les licornes se dit Emma car en temps normal jamais elle ne dirait des trucs aussi niais mais dans une ville de contes de fées il valait mieux utiliser un langage digne de leur statut.**

Maintenant que cette question est réglée, il en est une autre toute aussi importante au sujet de la ville. **Emma soufflât un bon coup et reprit** je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour notre communauté que Regina reprenne ses fonctions de maire de la ville.

Quoi ? **S'exclama celle-ci.**

Pourquoi ? **Demanda l'assemblée.**

Je sais **reprit Emma** que vous n'avez pas confiance en elle mais vous ne pouvez nier que personne ne peut diriger la ville comme elle car malgré qui elle a été et ce qu'elle a fait la ville à toujours été prospère, vos vie n'étaient peut-être pas parfaite pendant la malédiction mais chacun a su y trouver son compte donc vu que nous sommes tous la nous allons procéder à un vote **elle se tourna vers Regina avec un sourire et lui dit** le souhaitez-vous ? Je veux dire redevenir notre maire ? Je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler avant mais …

Oui en effet vous auriez dû **soupira la reine** mais oui si ils le souhaitent j'accepte de reprendre mes fonctions. **Elles se sourirent puis Emma se tourna de nouveau vers les habitants.**

Alors que ce qui souhaite que Regina Mills soit réintégrée à son poste se positionne à ma gauche et se qui sont contre à ma droite.

 **À la grande surprise de la reine plus de la moitié de la ville était pour sa réintégration. Dans le clan des contre en réalité il n'y avait que quelques habitants qu'Emma ne connaissait pas et le docteur Whale.**

Toutes mes félicitations madame Mills vous revoilà maire de notre ville **s'écria Emma.**

Merci shérif et merci à vous tous pour me redonner encore une chance, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour la communauté. **Malgré sa stature et son port altier un soulagement parcourait son corps car il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue elle apprécié vraiment son métier de mairesse car malgré sa rédemption cela lui conférait une autorité et un statut digne d'elle.**

 **Durant tout le discours du shérif Cora avait scruté la salle à la recherche d'une personne en particulier, elle avait mit un certain temps à le trouver, il était dissimulé au fond leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent ainsi durant tout le temps que dura la séance. Mais quand il fut l'heure de partir elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'accroché au bras de l'homme qu'elle dévisageait et une colère intense s'insinua en elle. Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie avec sa fille quand le shérif interpella cette dernière.**

Madame le maire puis-je vous parler un instant ?

 **Regina la considéra un instant puis la suivie un peu plus loin.**

Que voulez-vous shérif ?

 **Emma passa la main sur sa nuque elle était nerveuse** je souhaiterais avoir une discussion avec vous ?

Je m'en doute Swan mais a quel propos ? **Regina s'impatientait pourtant son cœur tambourinait et elle se sentait fébrile face à Emma.**

Et bien plusieurs sujets et je ne crois pas que discuter de cela entre deux portes ne soit un bonne idée, donc j'aimerai vous inviter à déjeuner disons demain à midi chez Granny's **Emma retenait sa respiration car elle se rendait enfin compte de l'audace dont-elle faisait preuve pour soumettre se genre d'idées à sa pire ennemie. Elle pensait essuyer un refus pourtant contre toute attente Regina répondit :**

Pourquoi pas ? **Regina la regardait intensément puis dit plus bas,** j'ai moi-même des choses à vous dire.

Cool **reprit Emma avec un sourire qui en disait long** donc je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à demain madame le maire.

À demain shérif Swan. **Regina partie elle aussi avec un sourire aux lèvres.**

 **Henry qui avait entendu la conversation de ses mère était satisfait de voir qu'elles avaient réussi à être cordiales l'une envers l'autre il voulait en parler à Emma ainsi que de son ressenti envers la reine de cœur donc il se dirigea vers sa mère et lui demanda :**

Maman ?

Oui mon petit prince ? **Les yeux de l'évil queen brillait il y avait si longtemps que le ton de son fils n'était pas si doux en s'adressant à elle.**

Tu sais que depuis quelques temps je vis chez mes grands-parents avec Emma, mais j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi et grand-mère.

Oui Henry je sais et j'aimerais également passer plus de temps avec toi…mais je ne suis pas sûre que ton autre mère soit d'accord avec ça.

Je vais lui en parler ce soir et nous verrons bien mais je ne pense pas que ça lui posera de problèmes **se réjoui Henry en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.**

Très bien **sourit Regina** si tu le souhaites nous pourrions prendre le goûter ensemble demain ?

Oui cool **s'exclamât-il.**

 **Qu'est ce qu'il ressemble à Emma quand il fait cette tête si enjouée se dit la reine.** Ok bon ta grand-mère et moi allons rentrer maintenant passé une bonne soirée et n'oubli pas que je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi maman à demain.

 **De son côté Emma avait attendu que la salle se vide et qu'Henry est fini avec la mairesse pour pouvoir prendre la direction de la boutique de Gold car elle avait encore son deal à régler avec le ténébreux.**

Henry j'aimerais que tu rentres avec tes grand-parents il faut que je passe voir Gold et après je vais boire un verre avec Ruby.

Mais maman j'avais besoin de te parler d'une chose importante…

Ok bon je file vite chez lui et je te rejoint après, j'irais voir Ruby plus tard

Merci Emma **puis il partit en courant pour rejoindre Snow et charming.**

 **Quand Emma arriva à la boutique elle ne trouva personne derrière le comptoir mais des éclats de voix retentirent de l'arrière de la boutique**

Tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi tu ne t'en serait même pas aperçu. **S'écriait Belle.**

Mais non tu te trompes il n'y a que toi qui compte **reprit rumpelstiltskin mais ayant senti la sauveuse il préféra mettre un terme à cette dispute.**

Shérif que faites-vous ici ?

Bein je viens pour notre petite affaire.

Ah oui...voilà ce que je possède **il tendit un morceau de papier où il y avait seulement une adresse écrite dessus.**

Attendez il n'y a qu'une adresse pas un nom ou même un prénom ? **Demanda Emma de moins en moins convaincu par cette recherche.**

Non shérif je suis désolé mais je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit bien mon fils qui habite à cette adresse mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que dans la forêt enchantée il s'appelait Baelfire.

Très bien **reprit la sauveuse** je ferait de mon mieux pour le retrouver, je partirai pour New-York dès lundi.

Merci et bonne chance.

Bonne soirée à vous.

 **C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'Emma se rendit à l'appartement de ses parents pour sa discussion avec son fils.**

Je suis rentrée **dit-elle d'un ton jovial.**

Bonsoir Emma **disent Snow, Henry et David dans un bel ensemble.**

Je ne peux pas rester longtemps j'ai rendez-vous avec Ruby. Alors Henry montons dans la chambre que tu puisses me dire ce que tu as à me dire ok ?

Super allons-y.

Donc je t'écoute que voulais-tu me dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre ?

Voilà j'ai entendu ta discussion avec maman et j'aimerai te demander quelque chose à ce sujet. **Henry se triturait les doigts mais avait les yeux bien ancrés dans ceux de la sauveuse.**

Mère souhaitez-vous un verre de cidre ?

Volontiers je constate que tu aimes toujours autant les pommes…

Oui effectivement il y a certaines choses qui ne changent jamais **souffla Regina.**

Alors **reprit Cora** que te voulait ton shérif ?

Stop avec ça miss Swan n'est pas Mon shérif c'est le shérif de ma ville et sa s'arrête là.

Très bien, très bien mais ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre c'est pourquoi tu t'énerves autant quand j'en parle.

 **Regina fusillait sa mère du regard car même elle ignorait pourquoi de tels propos la faisait sortir de ses gonds.**

Je suis désolé mère je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps, Henry me manque et votre arrivée m'a un peu perturbé.

Bon et donc que voulait miss Swan ?

Elle veut que nous discutions, elle m'a invité à déjeuner demain midi.

Elle te courtise ? **Susurra la reine de cœur.**

Quoi ? Pas du tout, enfin mère vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous sous-entendez ? **S'égosilla la mairesse le cœur battant à tout rompre.** Elle veut probablement me parler de vous ou d'Henry.

Oui certainement **ironisa Cora.**

Je ne sais pas ce qui vous passe par la tête en cet instant et je ne veux pas le savoir. Sur ce je vais me coucher la journée à été longue et je suis fatiguée. **Regina avait fini sa phrase en amorçant la montée de ses escaliers le regard sur sa génitrice qui l'a suivi.**

 **Regina se retrouva dans son lit en repensant aux paroles de sa mère et eu un sourire. Emma la courtisait-elle ? C'était absolument incongru comme idée quoi que elle devait bien se l'avouer cela lui plairait… probablement… enfin cela fait tellement de temps que ça ne lui était pas arrivée qu'elle se demandait si elle s'en rendrait compte et ces sur cette question qu'elle retrouva Morphée.**

 **Pendant se temps la au Rabbit hole les verres ainsi que les fous rires ce succédaient entre Ruby et Emma.**

Alors dis moi ce que j'ai raté ? **Demanda la sauveuse.**

Tu sais il ne c'est pas passé grand-chose tout le monde était focalisé sur comment vous faire revenir Snow et toi. Et…

Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Non je te jure rien de spécial nous avons géré votre absence comme nous avons pu et avec ça je me suis liée d'amitié avec quelqu'un. **Ruby commençait à rougir se qui n'échappa pas à Emma.**

Qui ça ?

Belle…

Quoi Belle ? Belle de Gold ? **Cria Emma**

Tu en connais d'autres **soupira la louve**

Ok bein c'est cool je veux dire elle a besoin de se faire des amis après tout le temps qu'elle a passé enfermé.

Oui voila…

Et…elle est sympa ?

Oui très **s'enthousiasma Ruby** elle est très intelligente et cultivée et je trouve qu'elle porte bien son nom.

Ruby tu te lances sur un terrain glissant…

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Car je vois l'éclat de tes yeux en parlant d'elle et…

Non tu te trompes c'est juste une amie **s'énerva la serveuse.**

Ok, ok je ne dis plus rien sauf que je te demande d'être prudente je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Tu tiens beaucoup à moi ? **reprit Ruby avec un ton lascif tout en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma.**

Oui **sourit la sauveuse en lui retirant sa main** mais pas comme tu l'imagines.

 **Déçue mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres Ruby se leva pour partir car il se faisait tard et Emma fit de même.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à tous et oui je suis de retour, désolé pour ce retard enfin comme je l'ai dit précédemment je n'ai pas de régularité dans les publications donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas trop sinon je n'ai pas d'excuses valables mais bon voilà quand même la suite.**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**

 **Petite dédicace à madame Foldingue merci pour la pétition ça m'a bien fait rire.**

 **Quand le réveil d'Emma sonna ce matin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait bien et avait un sourire aux lèvres rien que de penser à son déjeuner avec la mairesse même si elle appréhendait les réactions de cette dernière. Elle descendit les escaliers après s'être préparé, toujours le sourire plaqué sur son visage, prendre un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle.**

Bonjour Emma, bien dormis ?

Salut Snow, oui très bien merci et toi ?

Oui… tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, une raison particulière à ceux-ci ? **Snow savait très bien que sa fille devait voir Regina et si son entrain était du à cela, encore une fois cela apporterai de l'eau à son moulin quand aux idées qu'elle se faisait.**

Non… **menti la sauveuse** c'est juste que c'est une belle journée.

Belle journée ? **Répondit Snow dubitative mais néanmoins avec un petit rictus** mais il pleut !

Ah… et bien je suis juste d'excellente humeur.

Ok. Tu veux ton petit déjeuner ? **La princesse décida de changer de sujet pour ne pas réveiller le mauvais caractère de sa fille.**

Oui merci et après je file au poste. David y est déjà ?

Oui il est parti depuis peu et je suppose que tu veux le voir pour lui donner les consignes pendant ton absence ?

Absolument je ne tiens pas à me faire enguirlander par madame le maire à peine son poste retrouvé **ricana Emma.**

Oui tu as raison surtout avec sa mère dans les parages son humeur doit-être explosive. **Mère et fille explosèrent de rire et c'est sur cette note joyeuse que la sauveuse se rendit sur son lieu de travail puisque Henry était lui aussi déjà parti à l'école en bus.**

 **La matinée était passée à une vitesse folle et c'est avec cinq minutes de retard qu'elle arriva au Granny's légèrement anxieuse d'avoir fait attendre sa majesté mais réjouit quand même.**

Vous êtes en retard shérif ? **Commença Regina.**

Je suis désolé majesté **dit Emma tout en s'asseyant** mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à régler…

Très bien passons… donc vous vouliez me parler ? **Regina avait eu un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale en entendant la sauveuse l'appeler par son titre mais ne préféra pas s'y attarder.**

Oui…

Bonjour Emma, bonjour madame le maire **Ruby se présenta à leur table avec un grand sourire et une tenue excessivement courte** que puis-je vous servir ?

Une salade Caesar et une eau gazeuse pour moi **répondît Regina.**

Très bien, et pour toi ? **demandât la serveuse avec un regard aguicheur.**

Heu… comme d'hab un cheeseburger avec des frites et un soda **Emma était d'un seul coup très mal alaise devant le comportement de Ruby et le regard noir de la reine. Regina de son côté n'avait rien raté du spectacle donné par la louve et une colère sourde gronder en elle.**

Ok je vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes.

Merci Ruby **murmura la sauveuse.**

 **Quand cette dernière fut partie son regard se rivât à la personne assise en face d'elle les obsidiennes qui la fixaient brûlées d'une lueur étrange Emma espérait secrètement que ce soit de la jalousie mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions jamais la mère adoptive de son fils ne la considérerait autrement que comme un nuisible mais elle voulait au moins essayer d'arranger leur relation si ce n'est pour elle, se serait pour leur fils.**

Donc **reprit Regina** je vous écoute…

Oui… alors voilà j'ai eu une discussion avec notre fils, **Emma avait légèrement rougit sous ce terme,** il souhaiterai passer d'avantage de temps avec vous.

Effectivement il m'en a parlé hier… et je dois vous avouer que cela me ravi car ma vie avec lui me manque. **Regina avait murmurait la fin de sa phrase, mais Emma avait très bien comprit.**

Oui et je le comprend parfaitement c'est pour cela que nous avons trouvé lui et moi une solution qui je l'espère vous conviendra. **La sauveuse avait un sourire doux alors que celui de la reine était fébrile.**

Je vous écoute…

Alors voilà Henry souhaiterait que nous fassions une sorte de garde alternée…

Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Bein il irait une semaine chez vous et l'autre chez moi… je pense que son idée est excellente car…

Et vous êtes prête à accepter cela **Regina avait le regard brillant remplit d'espoir** après tout ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Oui… écoutez je sais que nos rapports ne sont pas des plus simples mais il vous aime et vous l'aimez et moi je ne veux que sont bonheur **et le votre pensa Emma sans le dire** et même si vous avez eu un comportement…discutable vous êtes sa mère et je sais qu'il ne sera heureux que si il peut nous avoir toutes les deux.

Mais vous n'avez pas peur ? Je veux dire il y a Cora et…

Écoutez j'ai confiance en vous… je sais qu'il ne risque rien auprès de vous et je sais aussi que vous saurez gérer vôtre mère **dit Emma avec un léger rictus.**

Cela fait deux fois…

Quoi ?

Cela fait deux fois que vous dîtes avoir confiance en moi…

Oui bein c'est comme ça, je veux dire que je le ressens comme ça enfin…je ne l'explique pas mais…bref, donc ça vous convient, je veux dire la demande d'henry ?

Évidemment shérif, qu'elle mère ne voudrait pas passer du temps avec son fils ? **S'écrit la mairesse, mais l'éclair de tristesse qu'elle a pu entrapercevoir chez la sauveuse mit un terme à son euphorie quand tout à coup elle réalise la teneur de ses propos.** Je suis désolé Miss Swan…

Pourquoi ? **répondît Emma la voix légèrement étranglé.**

Je ne pensais pas à vous en disant cela même si je dois admettre que j'aimerai connaître les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez abandonné Henry.

Il est vrai que vous et moi n'avons jamais eu de sérieuses discutions à ce sujet…

Et avec Henry ? **Chuchotât la reine.**

Hum... **Emma était pas très alaise de se dévoiler ainsi mais elle savait également que pour pouvoir s'entendre avec sa Majesté elle devait être honnête avec elle** oui, nous avons énormément parlé lui et moi, j'ai répondu à toutes ses question et je pense que c'est cela qui nous a rapproché et il a comprit et … enfin je veux que vous vous compreniez que je ne suis pas la pour vous séparer.

Merci…Emma **reprit Regina avec un doux sourire.**

Vous aussi ça fait deux fois. **Dit Emma avec entrain.**

Quoi donc ?

Que vous m'appelez par mon prénom et je dois dire que ça me plais..heu **le shérif avait viré au rouge et écarquillé les yeux sous ses propres propos mais ne voulant perdre la face elle reprit** donc pour répondre à votre question si je l'ai abandonné c'est pour qu'il est une chance.

C'est-à-dire ? **Demanda la reine suspendu à ses lèvres.**

Disons que comme vous l'avez très explicitement démontré à toute la ville il y a quelques temps je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'irréprochable, ma vie était disons…bancale comme vous le savez j'étais en prison et même si c'est facile de dire que j'était innocente il fallait que j'assume cette peine. **Emma soufflait pour reprendre du courage car évoquer tout ceci était difficile pour elle. Regina voyait l'effort que faisait la mère biologique de son fils pour ce montrer franche avec elle et elle apprécié cela.**

Et donc ? **Reprit la reine.**

Bein…

Voilà vos plats. **S'écria Ruby en arrivant à leur table**

Merci Ruby.

Oui merci Miss Lucas **bougonna Regina d'avoir était interrompues.**

De rien **dit la serveuse avec un grand sourire** au fait Em' ça te dirait de boire un verre avec moi ce soir ? **La louve entortillait ses cheveux tout en papillonnant des yeux pour faire le plus d'effet possible mais elle reçu une douche froide quand Emma lui répondît quelque peu sèchement.**

Non Ruby je ne peux pas ce soir n'y pendant quelque temps.

Ok Emma pas la peine de t'énerver **puis elle partie derrière son comptoir penaude.**

 **Regina était très agacée du comportement de la louve mais la réaction de la sauveuse avait calmé sa colère et elle se trouvât encore une fois surprise de ses ressentis et après quelques secondes d'introspection, elle du réalisé que cela se produisait de plus en plus souvent en présence d'Emma. Pour pouvoir reprendre contenance elle reprit**

Donc vous disiez ?

Heu… oui donc pour faire court j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte en prison, j'avais fait un déni de grossesse et je savais que j'allais accouché là-bas. **Les yeux d'Emma lui brûlaient mais elle savait qu'elle devait continuer son histoire.** Je n'avait rien à offrir à ce petit être à par mon amour mais je voulais plus pour lui qu'il puisse avoir le meilleur et visiblement, même si il y a eu quelques difficultés j'ai très bien fait.

 **Regina sentait ses joues rougir et son cœur se réchauffer après ce compliment même si elle était certaine quelque part de ne pas le mériter.**

Merci… **répondît-elle la gorge serrée** et donc… le père ?

Oh bein comment dire il n'est pas au courant.

Ok et puis-je vous demandez pourquoi ?

Si je me suis retrouvée en taule c'est à cause de lui et quand j'en suis sortie il s'était volatilisé donc je n'ai jamais pu lui dire. **Emma avait le regard dans le vide en disant cela.** Enfin voilà…

Il pourrait revenir un jour…

Oui effectivement et croyez moi **éclata de rire la sauveuse** si c'est le cas il ne sera pas déçu.

Enfin **reprît la reine** vu que Storybrook est invisible au reste du monde je pense que nous n'avons pas trop de soucis à nous faire de ce côté la.

Oui je le crois aussi… au fait il me semble qu'hier vous avez dit avoir quelque chose à me dire…

Oui effectivement…

Et donc ?

Merci.

Quoi mais pourquoi ?

Pour nous donner encore une chance à ma mère et à moi **dit Regina d'une toute petite voix qu'Emma ne connais pas mais qu'elle apprécie déjà.**

Écoutez c'est tout-à-fait normal ok ? Vous êtes la mère du gamin et par extension Cora sa grand-mère au même titre que Snow à mes yeux.

 **Les deux femmes se dévisageaient et un sourire commun leur vint, les émeraudes dans les obsidiennes avec un éclat différent de toutes les fois précédentes où la rancœur la haine et le mépris s'étaient installés, la joie et la sincérité dans ceux de la sauveuse et le soulagement et l'acceptation dans ceux de la reine. Puis Regina sentant un malaise s'installer reprit**

Alors que vous a demandé Gold ?

Heu…

Vous êtes pas obligé de me le dire mais…

Madame le maire serait-elle curieuse ? **Dit Emma avec un sourire.**

Non…enfin un peu. **Les deux femmes se regardaient et d'un seul coup elles éclatèrent de rire puis Emma se stoppa nette en se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu la reine rire ainsi et que se son était le plus mélodieux qu'elle n'est jamais entendu et un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres. Regina qui avait vu le changement soudain de la femme en face d'elle s'arrêta également leurs regards étaient soudainement intenses, Regina avait la sensation que le shérif pouvait lui transpercer l'âme et l'espace d'un instant elle eue peur de ce qu'elle y lu.**

Retrouver quelqu'un. **Emma avait repris la conversation car elle sentait bien que son regard avait dérouté la reine.**

Quoi ? **Sursauta Regina.**

Oui il m'a demandé de trouver son fils car il pense qu'il se trouve dans mon…enfin notre monde.

Oh et donc…vous allez devoir partir ?

Oui Henry est déjà au courant c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais vous parler.

Quand ?

Heu… hier.

 **Regina leva les yeux aux ciel et reprit :**

Non shérif quand partez-vous ?

Oh… heu bein vu que je n'avais pas encore votre avis sur la question de la garde je pensais partir lundi mais…

Mais… **souffla Regina.**

Bein vu que nous sommes d'accord et que nous sommes vendredi je me disais que peut-être…

Vous souhaitez partir le plus tôt possible ?

Oui…voilà donc vous pourriez le récupérer ce soir et le garder toute cette semaine et moi je le prendrais la semaine prochaine à mon retour.

Vous comptez être absente si longtemps ? **Regina écarquilla les yeux devant sa question et le rose lui monta aux joues…encore se dit-elle.**

Ma reine serait-elle inquiète de mon absence prolongée **se moqua Emma.**

Ne soyez pas stupide shérif **sourit la reine** je pense à Henry. **Mais à la réflexion peut-être que la sauveuse n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort.**

Bien sûr **ironisa Emma** enfin quoi qu'il en soit je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre donc le fait qu'il soit chez vous serait plus simple… après je comprends que je vous prends un peu de court avec votre mère tout ça…

C'est d´accord **l'interrompît Regina** il me manque terriblement donc c'est avec joie que j'accepte votre requête.

Merci. Je partirai donc demain matin car New-York c'est pas à côté. **Emma regarda sa montre et constatait que le temps en compagnie de la belle brune avait défilé à toute allure.** Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller mon service va reprendre et j'ai pas mal de choses à voir avec David avant de partir.

 **Regina qui de son côté avait également constaté l'heure avancée se surpris à penser qu'elle avait passé un très bon moment. Les deux femmes se levèrent et Regina sorti son portefeuille mais une main chaude et douce se posèrent sur la sienne, elle leva le regard pour tomber sur celui du shérif.**

Non…vous avez oublié c'est moi qui vous invite **dit tendrement Emma avec un sourire.**

Merci Miss Swan. **Puis elle prirent la sortie en se dirigeant toutes les deux vers leur véhicule qui étaient garés côte à côte.**

Écoutez **reprit Emma avant de monter dans sa voiture** j'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment et…

Moi aussi Emma **sourit la reine devant la mine réjouit de la sauveuse.**

Je me disais…

Oui.

Peut-être devrions-nous le refaire… enfin je veux dire passer du temps ensemble pour apprendre à mieux se connaître…pour Henry. **Il était clair que Emma était embarrassée par ses paroles ce qui amusa beaucoup la reine et même si elle trouvait la proposition du shérif tentante elle fit mine de réfléchir.**

Et pourquoi voudrais-je vous connaître d'avantage **taquinât la mairesse, Emma releva le regard et constatât le regard amusé de sa reine.**

C'est ça moquez vous de moi enfin… vous savez quoi ne me répondez pas. **Regina haussa un sourcil sur cette phrase vraiment étrange.**

Donc voulez que l'ont se revoit mais vous ne voulez pas que je vous dise si cela me vas où pas.

Exactement **sourit avec malice le shérif.**

Vous savez parfois vous êtes aussi exaspérante que loufoque…

Loufoque ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on utilise ce terme pour parler de moi. **Regina ainsi que le shérif montèrent dans leur voiture respective et avant de partit Emma s'adressa une dernière fois à la mairesse.**

Au fait madame le maire…

Oui Swan…

Vous êtes vraiment splendide aujourd'hui. **Et Emma partie en laissant une Regina aussi abasourdi que charmé par son shérif.**

 **Cora avait passé la journée à se familiariser avec toutes les nouvelles choses qui aller faire parti de sa nouvelle vie. Elle se baladait dans le manoir où elle pu voir les souvenirs et photos que sa fille conservait religieusement, sur la plupart il y a avait Henry et elle et pour la première fois de sa vie elle pouvait voir au travers des clichés l'amour et le joie intense qui les liées. Pourtant et maintenant qu'elle avait à nouveau son cœur elle pouvait aussi constater la tristesse et le sentiment de solitude qui émanaient des yeux de sa fille**

Je ferais tout pour changer ça même si ça risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde **dit-elle en caressant le cadre de sa fille sur le manteau de la cheminée** je te le promets.

Mère a qui parlez-vous ? **Regina était rentré chez elle après être allé chercher Henry a l'école et avait entendu sa mère parler sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait.**

Oui **reprit Henry** il n'y a personne dans la maison.

À personne ne vous en faites pas je réfléchissais à voix haute.

 **À ces mots le premier instinct de la mairesse fut de tourner la tête pour vérifier si elle avait toujours son bracelet ce qui était le cas, évidemment mais on ne sais jamais avec Cora se dit-elle.**

Alors **dit la sorcière** comment c'est passé ton tête à tête avec le shérif ?

Mère **souffla Regina** ce n était pas un tête à tête Emma voulait me voir pour parler de pas mal de choses **elle se garderait bien de lui donner tous les détails** mais le plus important c'est qu'elle accepte de …

De faire une garde alternée **s'écria Henry tout content en revenant de la cuisine avec son goûter.**

Oh vraiment ? **Dit Cora avec un sourire,** bien c'est une bonne chose.

Effectivement **reprit la reine** **en se tournant vers son fils.** Henry monte faire tes devoirs et vas prendre ta douche.

Mais maman c'est le week-end…

Je sais **dit-elle avec un grand sourire** mais j'ai prévu pas mal de choses, à commencer par une soirée jeux de société et…

Super **se réjoui se dernier en se hâtant dans les escaliers.**

Oui il est temps d'apprendre à ta grand-mère les traditions familiales **reprit-elle avec un clin d'œil** et doucement dans les escaliers **soufflât-elle.**

Maintenant que nous sommes seules vas-tu me dire de quoi vous avez parlé avec em-ma **ironisa la reine de cœur.**

Je vous l'ai dis nous avons surtout parlé de petit…

Et c'est tout ? **Cora avez les yeux perçants et un rictus qui en disait long.**

Mère je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus…sur ce je vais préparer le repas. **Regina se leva et partie en cuisine. Cora qui l'observait toujours savait qu'elle ne lui avez pas tout dit et se faisait un devoir de le découvrir.**

 **Le lendemain Emma était fin prête pour prendre la route.**

Bon **dit-elle** j'y vais-je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrais, j'espère que ça ne me prendra pas trop de temps.

Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie tout ira bien.

Oui ta mère a raison je m'occuperai de tout en ton absence au poste.

Ok bon de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'allais pas revenir **soufflât-elle** etje vais prendre un café chez Granny's pour la route.

Ah **reprit la princesse** nous voulions y aller aussi ton père et moi, allons-y tous les trois ?

Super **ironisa la sauveuse.**

 **En entrant dans le restaurant qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver son fils, Cora et évidemment…Regina.**

Ma' **s'écria Henry en se jetant dans ses bras.**

Eh gamin que faites vous là ? **Dit-elle en plantant se regard espiègle dans celui de la mairesse.**

Henry voulait vous dire au revoir et j'en profite pour faire faire le tour de la ville à ma mère.

Oh pardon **dit Emma avec un sourire en se tournant vers la sorcière** bonjour Cora comment allez-vous ?

Bien shérif merci.

Oui et moi aussi je vais bien merci de demander Swan **marmonna la reine.**

 **Trois têtes se retournèrent vers elle mince se dit-elle ils m'on entendu. Emma qui espérait une réaction ne fut pas déçue et répliqua avec tendresse et un léger sourire :**

Ma reine vous êtes rayonnante ce matin j'espère que votre nuit a été bonne.

 **Regina en resta sans voix comme les charmants qui venaient d'arriver, Henry avait un sourire immense placardé sur le visage et Cora hochât simplement de la tête. Puis la mairesse se reprit et répondît avec véhémence :**

Vous êtes puérile Swan **pourtant au fond-elle la phrase d'Emma l'avait touché et son cœur avait raté un battement…encore. Elle pu également constater les regards de chacun et celui de la sauveuse avait l'air déçu** mais merci pour le compliment **finît-elle dans un murmure qu'Emma avait évidemment entendu et donc recommençait à sourire.**

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai de la route donc je vous dis à bientôt **elle serra fortement son fils contre elle et lui murmurât un je t'aime. Elle saluât le reste des personnes présentes et fit un dernier signe de tête à Regina qui le lui rendit. Elle tourna les talons et prit la route pour New-York. Regina elle avait les yeux dans le vide quand elle sentit son bras être tiré.**

Maman vu qu'on est ici on peut boire quelque chose ?

Bien sûr mon petit prince.

Ruby ? **interpella Henry.**

Oui ?

Je peux avoir un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle s'il te plaît ?

Bien sûr et pour vous mesdames ce sera quoi ?

Deux cafés noir merci **répondît Cora en essayant de rester courtoise.**

Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

 **Quelques instants après elle revint avec leur commende mais au moment où la mairesse voulut se saisir de sa boisson elle la lâchât dans un grand fracas en se tenant la poitrine furieusement le visage irradiant de douleur.**

Maman **s'écria Henry.**

Regina **s'affola Cora** que t'arrives t-il ?

Je ne sais pas mère, mais ça va mieux **Regina tremblait** ne t'inquiète pas mon petit prince.

 **Pendant ce temps la juste après la frontière de la ville on peut voir une coccinelle jaune arrêtée sur le bord de la route.**


End file.
